History
by silversecret99
Summary: Mikan, whose bad at her studies, especially history, gets sent back in time! She meets a handsome young swordsman by the name of Natsume Hyuuga. He was a lone fighter until he met her, and...changed. Mikan, fighting and traveling alongside Natsume, lives the experience of a lifetime. "Mikan! Why's your name in the history textbook?" (A contemporary story)
1. Chapter 1

"Mikan, you got another "below 30%" in your history test again?" Yuka demanded.

"Hey, it was a 28.5%, so I'm getting better!" Mikan pouted. She wasn't stupid. Just not as bright as other students...-people in general.

"You're the heir to a prestigious dojo, why can't you, for once get an average score in your studies?" Yuka sighed and shook her head sadly.

"I got an average once. Remember? I got 63% in a test when the average was 62%."

Yuka facepalmed in the way mothers do when they know that nothing will get past you, and they know they should stop trying to make you understand their way of thinking.

"Just get ready for dinner."

Mikan grinned. She knew that she had won.

"Okay~!"

* * *

"Mikan, study these." Narumi placed a humongous stack of books on her desk. The subject of each and every single one of them was "history."

"What? No way! It must be against the rules for a teacher to make their student study so much!"

"Even the principle agreed to these terms, Mikan. We just want the best for you."

"Fine."

Later that night, as Mikan was grudgingly flipping through the thick old textbooks, something strange happened.

"Hah? So this Hyuuga kid or whatever was the youngest male to ever win a war alone? So he fought alone and still won a war, huh? Feh, he's only one year older than me. I could do that too..."

As Mikan said that, a bright light enveloped her, and she lost consciousness.

* * *

"Ah, damn the ground, why does it need to be so hard...wait, what?" She looked around her as she dusted off her everyday night-clothes, consisting of a cute white and frilly tank top, and fashionable shorts. She also had her running shoes on for some reason though.

_What era is this?_ Mikan thought as she watched street vendors and old, untrendy people walk by.

Mikan was flustered. How will she get home? Why was she here in the first place?

She looked and studied her surroundings as she walked through the streets. Many people gave her rude glances, but most of them showed curiosity. Running shoes, tank tops, and shorts weren't invented at that time. Only kimonos, yukatas, and wooden sandals.

"Oomph!" Mikan cried as she bumped into a person.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She apologized. The man she bumped into was taller than her by at least a head and a half, and he looked well-built, not to mention strong. He carried a sword by his side, and glared at her.

"Who are you, commoner? Women under 16 should be at home, studying how to be a wife."

"Well I'm So-ry, mister know-it-all. But I AM 16, so take that!"

Oops, big mistake for her...

"How dare you talk back to me, you shall meet your death right here, right now." The stranger unsheathed his sword and gave a mighty swing in Mikan's direction.

By instinct alone, Mikan brought up her arm and blocked the sword, not a single drop of blood fallen.

Every bystander covered their mouths in shock. Not a single one of them had ever seen anything like this!

"It's plain good manners to introduce yourself before fighting first, you know." Mikan lectured. She was told to bow and say her name before starting ny fights. She knew those rules like the back of her hand, considering she was from a dojo.

"My name is Sakura. Mikan Sakura, and yours is?"

"Hyuuga. Natsume Hyuuga."

_Hyuuga? __As in that legendary or whatever person?_

"You've blocked my sword. I acknowledge you, but you have still breached the rules."

"I just told you, didn't I? I already AM 16!"

"Oh really? A 16 years old woman does NOT have a chest as flat as yours."

That really, pissed Mikan off, so she grabbed his kimono, and dragged him off into the forest.

"Look here mister, you're only 17, so don't think that you can go around being arrogant and stuff!"

"How do you know my age?"

_Crap, I can't say that I read it out of a textbook, I bet he doesn't even know what a textbook is._

"I just know. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Hmph. Why did you drag me out here?"

"Natsume Hyuuga, let me follow you until I find my way back home."

"Follow me-? No. definitely NOT."

"WHY NOT?" Mikan literally screamed. If she could follow this guy, she would have no trouble getting what she wanted, right?

"I prefer to be alone. That way, I can't hurt the ones I care about, and they can't hurt me back."

"..."

_So this is why the famous Natsume Hyuuga was always alone?_

"Then, I'll just follow you. You don't even need to pay attention to me. I promise not to get in the way of your fights either."

"Do as you wish."

"Alright!"

* * *

For many days after that, Mikan followed Natsume around. Sometimes occasionally losing sight of him, but he seemed to come back-almost as if he came back just to look for her.

One day-

"Hey you, pretty boy, d'you have money? Ya see, meh boss doesn't wanna hurt you, so just quietly cough up the dough, or else-"

The bandit didn't get to finish his sentence, as his head was already rolling across the floor.

Natsume didn't even flinch as he be-headed him, and Mikan shivered at the coldheartedness of it all.

"Don't you feel anything at all when you kill a human?"

"No."

"I see."

Unfortunately, the bandit's companions were lurking in the shadows, and decided to attack after seeing their comrade die.

"HYAAAAAA! Take this!" Many shouted as they jumped into the air, swinging swords above their heads.

"Can you take them?" Natsume asked, not at all affected by the sudden appearance of at least fifty people.

"I bet I can do better than you."

"We shall see."

Both Mikan and Natsume got into their fighting positions. Mikan-karate, and Natsume-sword fighting.

* * *

"I defeated 33 people." Mikan announced smuggly, after each and every enemy was on the ground, unable to move.

"35." Natsume smirked.

"Mou! No need to rub it in!" Mikan crossed her arms and pouted.

"Pff."

"Huh? What was that?"

"Nothing."

"That wasn't nothing! This is the first time you've laughed! Victory!"

"Whatever. Let's continue on our journey."

Mikan smiled. Without even realizing it, Natsume had opened up to her, and even called it "our journey."

* * *

_Rumble Grumble Growl Growl_

"Is that a meat bun?" Mikan eyed Natsume jealously.

"Yes." Natsume answered.

Mikan kept on eyeing the meat bun, hoping he would take the hint.

"It seems quite big, could you finish it all?" Mikan tried again.

"Of course."

"..."

Without a word, Natsume handed half of it over. Mikan's eyes widened, and she took it gratefully.

"I haven't asked yet." Natsume said. "Where do you come from?"

"The future."

"The...future?"

"Yes. I come from the year 2013 and my family is the head of a dojo. A dojo is a school which teaches martial arts."

"How did you come here?" Natsume believed her, and Mikan was overjoyed. Her confidence growing, she started to say more facts about herself.

"I go to a school called Gakuen Alice. My best friend's name is Hotaru Imai. My teacher for most subjects is Narumi-sensei. I live with my mother, whose name is Yuka. My father travels a lot, competing in competitions all over the world, so I don't get to see him often."

"Answer my question."

"Oh yeah... Anyways, history is my WORST SUBJECT EVER, so I was studying and I somehow got sucked here. I was reading about you right before."

"That's how you knew my age?"

"Well, yeah."

"What did your readings say about me?"

"It said that you won a war all by yourself, with no subordinates, and you died shortly after because your wounds were too deep, especially one on your left shoulder."

"I see, but if I keep protecting my shoulder in fights now, I won't be able to fight at full strength."

"Mm..."

"Thank you, I've just learned a lot about you."

Mikan blushed. No boy had ever made her feel this way before.

"You specialize in martial arts, right?" Natsume seemed to hurry onto the next subject.

"Yes."

"Then that means you don't know how to use a sword."

"...Yes?"

"I will teach you. I have a spare blade anyways."

"If you say so."

* * *

"Hyuuga-sama, you are summoned by the king of our glorious country to his castle. It is about the upcoming war." A private soldier came up to the two one day.

"...Fine, but I get to bring her with me." Natsume pointed to Mikan.

The young soldier got the wrong idea, and thought that Mikan was his lover.

"B-bringing your woman to a battlefield isn't such a good idea..."

The two of them blushed bright red, and stuttered the same words over and over...

"Y-your woman?"

The soldier noticed his mistake and bowed many times in shame.

"I-I am so sorry! I have brought embarrassment to the two of you! I did not realize that she was only traveling with you!"

"It-It's alright...Mikan, would I have the honor of you traveling with me and fighting by my side?"

"Of course, but the honor is all mine."

* * *

"Mikan!" A girl with pink hair called to the said person.

"Oh, hello, Anna-chan." Mikan called back.

Mikan had come back from her adventure just that morning, believing it all to be a dream. They had, obviously won against the other countries in the national dispute, and got awarded as world heroes.

"Mikan, there's something really weird going on! I was doing last minute studying this morning, since we have our history test first period, but my textbook changed!"

"How?"

"Mikan, do you know the famous swordsman, Natsume Hyuuga? Before, it said that he was a lone fighter..."

"But now it says that he fought alongside a young woman by the name of Mikan Sakura..."

* * *

Epilogue:

"Mikan! This is a miracle! You actually got a 100% mark on your latest history exam! How did you do it?" Yuka exclaimed.

"Oh, you know, I did a little studying..."

* * *

**Hello! It's me again! I know I haven't been updating my stories lately...yeah. You're mad at me, but anyways...**

**If you want me to continue with this thing as a story, I could do that as well. I've been thinking of continuing it by making Natsume come to the future...**

**Anyways, if you want me to continue this story, review, or give me a PM!**

**-SS99**


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you see that hottie in the principle's office?"

"Yeah, doesn't he seem sort of familiar?"

"Who cares? He's handsome. What class is he in?"

"His eyes are so cool! Never seen such a color before!"

"What was that thing he carried by his waist? Was that a sword?"

"So he's a fighter too? That just makes him more interesting!"

* * *

"No way." Says the principle.

He doesn't seem to believe me when I tell him that I'm from the past.

"You can't be THE Natsume Hyuuga. Mikan traveling to the past is one thing. Such a famous person coming to the present is another."

"Mikan is in this school?"

"...Yes?"

"Where is she?" I slam my hands down onto the red maplewood desk.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I will allow you into this school, but I cannot let you expose your true identity. The teachers may now, of course. I'll tell them myself. You will be staying in the male dorms for now. Remember, people only think that it was another Mikan Sakura that was by your side, and that the two only look alike. Let's try to keep it at that."

"That's absurd! A swordsman's identity is his soul!"

"Yes, I understand what you mean, but this is for the safety of the students. They all know who you are, but when Mikan went back in time, nobody knew who she was, so she was safe. Please try to acknowledge what I'm saying."

"...Alright, but on one condition."

"I don't think you're in a position to negotiate with me, young man."

"I want Mikan to know."

"Fine. But her, and only her."

"Hn."

* * *

"Class, this is very sudden, but we'll have a student transferring from...(cough cough) Please welcome Natsume Tachibana to our school."

Ruka looked up from his seat. This new kid sounded interesting.

A 17 years old boy stalked into the classroom. He had black hair and ruby red eyes. Many girls screamed on cue, and others started comparing himself to the new student.

_A rival huh_? Ruka thought.

"I'm Natsume Tachibana. 17 years old. Nice to meet you."

The boy's laid back demeanor just made the girls go crazy, and the teacher fled from the room.

_Che. He's just another pretty face._ Ruka glared at the new kid's back.

* * *

"Mikan, Mikan! Have you heard? It seems like the third years got this really cool person who just came from...where again?" Nonoko approached Mikan in the hallway after fifth period.

"Sorry Nonoko-chan. I have to go to the principal's office. I got a 38% in math and the teachers got mad again. just meet me in the cafeteria, ok?" Mikan apologized.

"Sure. You better not ditch us again!"

"Of course not. I don't want to remember the consequences when Hotaru is involved..."

Mikan jogged down the hallway slowly. Her best subject was gym, since her body's accustomed to harsh training. Ever since she's come back from the past, she's gotten perfect scores in history as well. But she still wasn't good at other subjects.

_Better to just stick to history for now..._ Mikan thought.

* * *

**Flashback...**

"Um...so here's the last history test before this term ends...plese do your best!" The teacher nervously encouraged.

"Let's see...question number one..." Mikan muttered to herself. "When was Mikan Sakura born?"

It seemed like every pair of eyes were concentrated on her.

_It would be nice to die right now._ Mikan cried silent waterfalls.

"Second question. How did Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga meet?"

What should I write? What the textbook said, or the truth? The teachers know that I traveled through time, so MY answer should be correct, right?

"Third question..."

* * *

"Mou, in the end, the teacher gave me a perfect score, no matter WHAT I wrote." Mikan continued to trudge to the principal's office, when she bumped into someone right after a turn.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going, you oaf!" She accused the stranger. "Hn?"

It was no stranger! It was THE Natsume Hyuuga! No, it was HER Natsume Hyuuga!

"Natsume! You...Wha-?" Mikan exclaimed.

Natsume looked up. He couldn't believe that she still recognized him even after he put the entire disguise on.

"Yeah. I mostly came to see you, but I also wanted to see the city in which you grew up in." Natsume smiled a ghost smile. "Also, I'm Natsume Tachibana here. Don't forget that."

"Natsume...you sound as if you were my boyfriend." Mikan blushed. Natsume blushed faintly as well.

"W-Well, I better get going to the principal's office! S-See you around!"

"Mn."

Unknown to them, a shadow had been lurking around them for quite some time.

"Damn that Tachibana..." Ruka sneered. "First he steals all the third year girls. Then he goes and steals the innocent angel of this school, Mikan Sakura? Unforgivable!"

* * *

"Alright second years. Starting tomorrow, we'll be doing a group project with the third years. Tink up of a history subject to research, and present it to the class in three weeks time. You may have a group of six."

"Mikan, Mikan!" Anna and Nonoko jogged up to the said person's desk. We're gonna be in the same group, right? Right?"

"Don't forget me." Hotaru stalked up to them with her BAKA cannon on. "You didn't forget...RIGHT?"

"Of...Of course not." Mikan defended. "So we have four people in our group. Let's just invite two more second years and we'll be done!"

XXX

"You might want to decide on a partner who'll work with you right now." The teacher of class 3-B explained.

"Tachibana-san." Ruka smiled _sweetly_ as he walked up to Natsume. "Would you like to work with me during the project?"

Natsume looked up. From his perspective, Ruka was glaring down at him.

"S-sure...?" He didn't like the aura he gave of. Almost like the time he chased the serial murderer down the streets in the year XXXX.

* * *

**The next day...**

"Natsume!" Mikan called out.

"Hn?"

"Be in our group!" Mikan waved frantically. Although she didn't notice, every other girl in the room...no, within fifty meters was shooting daggers at her.

"Sure." Natsume agreed, and got up from his seat. That just made the females limp over and die.

"Tch." Ruka gnashed his teeth together as he also got up. "Natsume, what about we go join them?" He fake smiled.

Mikan stopped waving. Was that Natsume's friend? Then, she better be nice to him, right?

"Hello Mikan-chan." Ruka approached her. "It's such a pleasure to meet you!" He grabbed Mikan's hand and kissed he back of it. He looked up, and quickly added, "And the others too."

The tension in the room doubled then tripled, until it even reached Mikan.

* * *

"Mikan! What're you been doing in school lately?"

"A research project."

"Really? For what subject?"

"History."

"So, what's the main subject of your research?"

"Myself."

"Huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Mikan-chan, what about we go over to my place for a drink tonight?"

"She's a minor, you idiot!"

"Sakura-san! Please accept my feelings with lot's of love!"

BAKA BAKA BAKA

It's like this almost every morning. Mikan closes the door of the classroom behind her, and quickly sits in her seat. Today, they're going to have their first meeting regarding the project. She is actually dreading it and anticipating it at the same time.

She's dreading it because of her group-mate, Ruka Nogi. He seems very playboy-ish, and not very considerate. She's only putting up with him because he is Natsume friend, and she doesn't want to chase Natsume's first friend here in the present away.

She's anticipating the meeting because she gets to see Natsume. Ever since he moved into an apartment building in the other prefecture, she hasn't seen him outside of school. No has, really.

As she thinks, the door of the classroom opens and closes ever so quietly. And with Mikan, and her thoughtlessness, the mysterious person creeps behind her without being noticed.

"Boo!"

"Gah!"

Mikan whips around to see Ruka snickering.

"T-That's not nice!" She pouts.

As he sees the pout, Ruka stammers an apology.

"S-Sorry, Sakura-san. You're just too cute."

"Um..Thank you. I think."

"Sakura-san." Ruka's expression suddenly turns serious. "I love you. Please go out with me."

Mikan, out of instinct, says exactly what she says to her usual fanboys.

"I'm very honored that you admire me so much, but I must have you know that I have to intention of dating right now."

Ruka is stunned. He can not believe that she sees him as any other regular fanguy. Not just surprised, but insulted, and angry as well. He slams his fists onto the wooden desk she was sitting on.

"What? Do you prefer that Natsume Tachibana guy instead of me?"

Mikan, not really understanding the meaning behind his words, answers honestly.

"Yup!"

Ruka's eyes turn into slits, and his hand raises into a position that is sure to make contact with Mikan's face if brought down.

"You know..." A female voice comes out from a corner of the classroom. "It's not nice to hit girls."

Ruka instantly brings his hand down to his side and acts naturally. "U-Um...there was a bug in her hair? And also, don't sneak up on people like that!"

"Like you're one to talk." Hotaru glares at him. "Just so you know, I came here WITH Mikan. Who else can get rid of the fanboys as efficiently as me?"

"Tch." Ruka spits angrily. "I'll skip on today's meeting." And with that, he scampers out of the classroom and down the corridor.

"Thanks, Hotaru." Mikan smiles. "Honestly, I was scared when he brought his hand up."

"No problem. Since I have a best friend as dumb as you, it's the least I can do. Also, it's his fault for not noticing me sooner."

"Yeah that's true."

"Hey! Has the meeting started yet?" Natsume walks into the room. "I saw Nogi running stomping off the campus."

"He's gonna skip today. Let's just get down to work."

"True. This project is gonna be a piece of cake too! I mean, all I have to do is recite the adventures Natsume and I went through, right?"

"Exactly. Let's start from when I met you in the streets..."

* * *

In a certain alley downtown...

"Wassup Ruka?" A teen hovered over the said boy with a cigarette in his mouth. "Ya haven't come for so long we thought that you'd quit."

"Is that any way to talk to your leader?" Ruka scowled and flicked some cigarette ash in the guy's face.

"Alright, alright. Calm yer horses. I bet you have another mission for us?" Said a guy playing poker with three others in the corner.

"Yeah. I need you to capture a certain girl."

"Girl? Yer strong boss. Ya could do it on cha own!"

"No, she's an exception. A master of martial arts, and the heiress to a dojo. She's one tough cookie. Hate to admit it, but without your help, I can't get her."

"Ooh! Boss has finally fallen in loooove!" A girl with big breasts snickered. She put down the cards in her hand, and walked over to Ruka. "So, when're we startin' this mission?"

"Two days from now. The only day that there're no meetings. Make sure no one interferes. Especially a handsome guy with black hair."

"Handsome guy? Boss, either you've gone gay, or yer jealous of 'im. Am I right?" The first guy grinned.

"Don't ever make that joke again." Ruka warned him, and sauntered off into the big city. Before exiting the alley, he stopped and gave them a bit of 'encouragement.' "There're 6 of you here now. Call in the rest of them. With 93 of us, not anyone could oppose us. Not even that damn Hotaru." He of course, whispered the last part, since his 'pals' didn't know who this "Hotaru" was.

* * *

The next day...

"Natsume. How are you doing? You know, with being in a whole other time period and all." Mikan asked Natsume when they were alone during break time. Usually, Hotaru would be there with them, but the teacher had called her into the office to praise her for winning the national mock exam.

"It's...not bad."

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, you haven't been around lately, and it seems like something's on your mind a lot."

"My younger sister."

"Huh?"

"She's still in the past."

"I see. Are you worried about her?"

Natsume looked at Mikan's face, which was clouded with concern, and smiled. It was nice to have someone fell concern for you.

"Not exactly worried...I've already put her in an old couple's care for many years now...just that..."

"If you don't want to tell me, it's fine."

"No, I'll talk. It's just that I didn't traveled here by my own will. If I'm going to be stuck here, I want to see her one last time."

"I see...then let's find a way to travel back!" I decided.

"How?"

"My history textbooks. I traveled there using it, who knows if I can do it again or not?"

"No one?"

"Yup! So let's try it out!"

"Mikan?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

However, Mikan was already many steps in front of him.

"What?"

Natsume smiled to himself.

"Nothing."


End file.
